love is war
by Rin kagamine1
Summary: love is war de regreso faltas de ortografías corregidas a o que pude capitulo 10 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Love is war

Todos estábamos unidos teníamos una amistad indestructible todos nos apoyábamos incluso el loco de Black Star …..pero no todo lo bueno dura ,al menos en mi punto de vista. tenia que acabarse esto por los errores dentro la pelea de unas y la llegada de alguien que teda una apuñalada por la espalda cuando menos esperas una pelea que ases que te vallas a otro país por unos meses y esos meses se vuelvan un año y medio y vuelves donde todo empezó para cumplir tu promesa con una amiga y demostrar que tu darías la vida por esas personas y sobretodo la darías para esa persona es persona especial

Y yo Maka albar vivi todo esto y afrontare midestino


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: mi guadaña mortal**

**Soul eater no es Mío solo lo que sale de mi asimétrica mente**

Se podía observar en medio de un oscuro bosque a dos estudiantes del shibusen peleando, una chica de pelo ceniza con una capa negra falda cuadros escoceses y blusa blanca peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra una impresionante bruja y su compañero alvino estaba peleando contra un kisin de la bruja este kisin le rasgo su comisa blanca cuando el intento esquivar que el kisin le agarra su pierna cuando cayó al suelo de espaldas

El chico volvió su mana izquierda un filo de guadaña y corto al kisin en dos justo a tiempo para ayudar a su compañera

-!Maka estas bien¡-grito al tiempo que iba corriendo alado de su compañera - si no te preocupes tanto Soul-respondió colmada mente alabes que Soul caía en sus brazos transformado en guadaña y la empuño firmemente y dijo con seriedad- bruja Casandra en nombre de shinigami -sama… !¡ME LLEVO TU ALMA! -Cuando dijo eso salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y grito-! RESONAS OF SOUL!- y su alma y la de Soul se unieron y esquivaban más rápido los ataques de la y Soul gritaron a la vez -¡CASA BRUJAS!- destruyeron a la bruja dejando solo el alma flotando de esta.

- al fin- musito la joven

-cool-dijo Soul asiendo su típica pose cool y sonriendo torcidamente

Noventa y nueve almas de kishin y una de bruja- dijo agarrando el alma de la bruja mientras sonreía la joven

-si al fin seré death scythe-dijo con entusiasmo

-ten-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa dándole el alma de bruja en la mano

-gracias a demás te recuerdo que ahora vas a ser master de una death scythe- dijo feliz para después darle un beso en la mejilla

-hai- dijo sonrojada

-Bueno es la hora-dio un suspiro y se comió el alma

**Shibusen oficina de shinigami**

Se oían unos pasos por el pasillo para que el dueño de este llegara a donde shinigami -sama estaba.

-hola Stein - Kun- dijo con su típica voz graciosa

-hola shinigami - sama- dijo con seriedad mientras le daba vuelta al tornillo de su cabeza- shinigami todavía no le encontramos un compañero todos los que han ido los rehechas o ni siquiera los ve dice que oyendo la música del alma para saber quién es su compañero perfecto-

-hmp….. De seguro que pronto lo encontraremos y cuando lo obtenga ay que tenerla en vigilancia- dijo muy serio el shinigami

**Cortito lose pero es que hay escuela y tara para mañana**

**Rin kagamine fuera paz~**

Corregido el 8/2/12


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: prepárate para la fiesta**

**Bases secreta de shibusen malasia 3:30 PM**

Se escuchaban unos pasos resonando por un pasillo de solado, se detuvieron, se escucho el sonido de unas llaves, después una puerta abrirse

-como has estado- dijo una voz fuerte y seria

-bien, hasta que sentí la música tétrica de tu alma Stein-dijo una vos de al parecer chica.

El hombre lo que hizo fue suspirar y darle vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza

**Death city departamento de soul y Maka**

-despierta dormilona ~ - canturrio cierto chico alvino

-5 minutos más…..-dijo la chica totalmente adormilada

-Maka ya levántate- exigió la guadaña

-Soul es sábado apenas llegaos **ayer en la noche**-resalto la última palabra

-y tu siempre me despiertas los sábados-dijo ofendido la guadaña

-¡si pero no a las ocho de la mañana!-dijo la chica molesta levantándose rápidamente de la cama asiendo que las sabanas se cayeran al piso.

-perdón por querer despertar a mi compañera, porque si se te olvido hoy y vamos festejar que soy una guadaña mortal makita-dijo con enojo falso porque, su amiga tenía inflados los cachetes asiendo puchero porque quería dormir más de lo debido

-Mo ~ Soul quiero dormir - dijo con expresión infantil mientras su compañero le jalaba el brazo para la salida del cuarto

-dale vamos a desayunar, no por nada te hice el desayuno-dijo orgulloso de si

- hiciste el desayuno- dijo sorprendida Maka

-si por -dijo deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta de la cocina

-es raro de ti es mas hoy me tocaba a mí-dijo todavía en shock

- quiero ser un buen compañero a partir de a hora- dijo dándole una de sus sonrisas retorcidas a lo que ella respondió con una de sus sonrisas cálidas que te dicen que todo está bien.

.

Tsubaki y Black Star departamento 8:35

-Black Star apúrate o llegaremos tarde - gritaba una pelinegra des de la cocina con su dulce vos

- ya voy Tsubaki un dios como yo debe de estar bien vestido nyajajajaja- grito el chico mientras entraba en la cocina vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla negra una camisa azul de manga corta y un suéter negro con capucha arriba de esta

-buenos días-dijo sonriendo Tsubaki mientras terminaba de cocinar

-buenos días Tsubaki- dijo sacando del refrigerador un vaso con agua

-Black Star hay que apurarnos para festejar que Soul es una guadaña mortal-

-Si Tsubaki-

.

Mansión de Kid

-Chicas apúrense que la fiesta es a las 10 asimétricas horas - dijo Kid cuando fue a despertar a las chicas

.

Bases secretas de shibusen malasia 3:40 PM

-haber llevo rato aquí y no meas explicado porque rechazaste a ese técnico - dijo serio Stein

- su alma es muy mala para mi muy torpe-dijo sin mucho interés la voz femenina

-bueno me voy, esto es imposible contigo- dijo serrando la puerta. La chica se paro al sentir lejos el alma del amante de las disecciones -yo necesito un técnico fácil de engañar-dijo diabólicamente

.

**Perdón pero lo escribí hoy en la escuela en computo y en física es que no hay tiempo**

**Len: pues como no si tela pasté jugando videojuegos en el xbox toda la noche y te despertaste tarde**

**Rin: cállate (le pega y empiezan a discutir)**

**Miku: no otra vez …. Bueno esto es todo así que gracias por leer**

**Rin kagamine fuera paz~**

**Len: baka y no te lo dije en japonés**

**Vuelve aquí que te mato **corregido el 8/2/12


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: m, b, scarlet y pesadillas**

**Bases secretas de shibusen malasia 3:40 PM**

-haber llevo rato aquí y no meas explicado porque rechazaste a ese técnico - dijo serio Stein

- su alma es muy mala para mi muy torpe-dijo sin mucho interés la voz femenina

-bueno me voy esto es imposible contigo- dijo serrando la puerta. La chica se paro al sentir lejos el alma del amante de las disecciones y dijo-yo necesito un técnico fácil de engañar-dijo diabólicamente

**Death city 10:00 AM**

**-**perdón por la tardanza chicos- decía Maka bajando de la moto de Soul**-**déjame te ayudo Maka - decía Soul mientras cargaba a Maka en brazos y después la ponía de pie en el suelo

-Maka - Chan porque Soul-Kun te tiene que ayudar para bajar de la moto-dijo Tsubaki algo preocupada

-a pues por que digamos que en la pelea me torcí mi pie y no puedo esforzarme mucho- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha

-pero eso ahora no importa hay que celebrar que Soul es guadaña mortal- dijo Maka muy emocionada

-si - gritaron todos al unísono y salieron corriendo para ir al death mall menos dos chicos, quienes eran b*s y Soul

-viejo cuando te le declararas a Maka - dijo el peli azul muy serio

- cuando sea un buen momento- dijo mientras se iba caminado al death mall

-¡Soul vamos no podemos festejar sin ti !-grito la rubia de ojos verdes

**Bases secretas de shibusen malacia 4:50 PM**

-pronto, pronto muy pronto tendré a mi técnico sin duda-dijo para des pues reír por su comentario

**España 3:30 PM**

- b son ciertos los rumores- dijo una chica con vos dulce entrando a una cocina

-si m lo logro- dijo un chico de cabellos negros volteando haber a su compañera

La chica sus piro y dijo- era de esperarse de ella- dijo mientras se sentaba con su compañero el mesa redonda de la cocina

-bonito suéter - dijo el asía chica mientras tomaba un poco de su café

-es el que mediste en mi cumpleaños- dijo mientras mordía una de las mangas del suerte morado que en la parte de en frente decía moon

-si por lo mismo lo dije - mientras embozaba una sonrisa

-bueno luego hablamos de eso tenemos que prepara todo- dijo mientras volteaba asía otro lado por su sonrojo

-si tienes razón - dijo mientras se paraba - vamos Scarlet tu hermana a de querer saber la noticia de m -

-hai- dijo seria

**Shibusen 10:15 AM**

- gracias por el reporte Stein - Kun-dijo muy serio el shinigami

**Departamento de Soul y Maka 12:00 PM**

**-** al fin casa - dijo Maka muy cansada mientras se acostaba en el sofá de 4 personas

-por lómenos compramos unas pizzas para la comida- dijo Soul igual de cansado sentándose en una de los otros sofás de 4 personas mientras asentaba las pizzas y unos dos refrescos de botella

-si tengo mucha hambre - dijo la rubia cansada mientras se sentaba bien para que no se le viera nada ya que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo astas las rodillas con adornos de flores rosas pequeñas en el pecho pero a diferencia de Maka, Soul llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga corta

Allegar la noche cada quien se fue a su cuarto des pues de terminar de ver la película de scary movie 1. Soul le dedico un tierno "buenas noches" mientras, Maka le dedico un "duerme con los angelitos guadaña mortal", así los dos se fueron a dormir

Se podía observar a una rubia ceniza revolviéndose en su cama ya que tenía una pesadilla

"_pesadilla_"

_-Soul- gritaba una chica, se podían ver explosiones, se es cuchaban gritos de una sola persona que Maka no reconocía, imágenes confusas , un desierto, un bosque, una cascada, un lago, un viejo pueblo , se escuchaban mas y mas fuertes los gritos del sueño._

_-¡no por favor el no!- gritaban con desesperación_

_-Maka- gritaban fuerte mente_

_-¡auxilio no puedo salir! -un grito desgarrador fue ese_

_-¡m…. corre!- no se escuchaba bien el nombre_

_-¡corre estúpido sálvate tú!-_

_-Maka- sempai- se escucho a lo lejos_

_-¡te matare niña ridícula!- grito alguien furiosa mente_

_-¡casa brujas!- grito una chica_

_- atrápenla que no escape la traidora-_

_-¡eres la bastarda de técnicos!-_

_-fue muy fácil engañarla-_

_-no soportas que el este bajo mis pies-_

_-¡¿Quién coño eres tú?-_

_-¡REPULCION DEL ALMA! -_

_-volveré es una promesa-_

Maka pego un grito muy fuerte mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama y las cobijas que daban tiradas a un lado, en eso se oyeron unos pasos que rápidos y se abrió la puerta y en frente de esta estaba Soul en bóxers y entro corriendo al cuarto al ver a Maka con los ojos serrados llorando apretando fuerte mente las pocas sabanas que quedaban en la cama; Soul le pregunto a Maka mientras la abrasaba-¿Qué paso, porque gritaste estas bien, no te paso nada, te sientes mal ,un ratón ,que paso?- dijo mientras la abrasaba protectora mente, a lo que Maka respondió el abraso y dijo- tuve una pesadilla-dijo entre sollozos-tranquila todo va a estar bien ya estoy aquí-dijo abrasándola más fuerte pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla- gracias-dijo aun llorando para después tomar aire y decir- perdón si quieres te puedes ir a tu cuarto es muy tarde y te desperté-dijo entre cortado viendo el reloj que marcaba las 2:00 AM . Soul respondió-da igual mañana es domingo no importa y si quieres duermo contigo hoy por esta noche -dijo desasiendo el largo abrazo y viendo a Maka a la cara , a lo que Maka respondió-de verdad-dijo sorprendida-claro no degusta verte llorar makita-dijo Soul tierna mente-así que dale adormir- dijo Soul mientras agarraba las sabanas que se callaron y las subía a la cama para después ir a cerrar la puerta del cuarto-gracias Soul - dijo Maka cuando Soul se acostó en la cama abrasándole la espalda pegado a la pared ya que la cama estaba pegada a la pared del lado de la puerta

**ALFIN(la ilumina el cielo)**

**Len: me duele todo TT-TT**

**Eso te en seña a no molestarme**

**Len: pero desde que te dije baka me has pegado**

**Te lo merecías además no es el caso aurita len**

**Perdón por la tardanza.**

**En este me llego un poco mas la inspiración**

**Luka: Rin apurare que sino note toca jugo de naranja en la cena**

**Que?¡ ya voy**

**Rin kagamine fuera paz ~**

**Dejen me algo de jugo(seba corriendo) **corregido el 8/2/12


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: reflejos y una carta**

**Soul eater no es Mío, lo único que es Mío es lo que sale de mi loca y asimétrica mente**

**Perdón por la tardanza**

**Shibusen salón de la muerte**

-qué bueno que ya llegaste Stein -Kun-dijo shinigami -sama con su típica vos graciosa- y ¿ qué paso?-

-No me quiso responder que paso- dijo muy serio, ya sabía lo que venía. Shinigami - sama suspiro y dijo- Entonces… no queda de otra, verdad- lo que avía dicho, lo avía dicho con una seriedad que nunca se le avía visto-Maka -Chan es muy buen técnico tendremos que ver si está en perfectas condiciones para soportar el alma de Katherine -

-a juzgar por lo que no puedo ver en su máscara pero si en su vos, está muy preocupado, no es así.-dijo Stein mientras le daba vueltas a el tornillo de su cabeza

-aunque no lo creas- dijo serio el shinigami

**Departamento de Soul y Maka (3 días después de la pesadilla )**

**-**Soul despierta son las 7:oo AM no vamos a llegar- dijo desesperada

-¡¿Qué ? Mejor nos apuramos si no quieres lavar pizarrones en la tarde-dijo Soul. Para luego Maka se fuera cuarto dejando a Soul cambiarse en la comodidad del suyo.

De milagro llegaron al shibusen antes de que empiecen las clases de el amante de la disección

**Shibusen clases del Dr. Stein 8:10 AM**

-Maka -Chan- dijo Tsubaki con su típica vos dulce pero sonaba ahora preocupada. -que paso ¿Por qué estas preocupada?-dijo la rubia ceniza volteando asía su derecha ya que de ese lado estaba su amiga.-no… sabes porque… chrona esta triste.-dijo en un susurro volteando asía la izquierda de Maka ya que allí estaba chrona

-chrona estas bien -dijo Maka poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de chrona-si es solo que desde que racknaro llano habita en mi cuerpo es muy difícil luchar-dijo algo triste viendo su brazo Ya que se lo había roto en su última misión, al ver esto Maka y Tsubaki le dijeron a la vez-no te preocupes tanto- para después sonreírle. De repente el doctor Stein les lanzo un bisturí a las chicas y este casi leda a Maka ,pero no paso ya que lo había parado con una mano sin voltear haber ni siquiera ,suspiro y dijo - hablamos de esto luego- dijo para darse la vuela y ver asía enfrente del salón mientras asentaba el bisturí sobre su libro abierto

Todo el salón quedo impresionado por la destreza de Maka, nadie había logrado detener un bisturí del profesor y menos sin ver.

-al parecer tu entrenamiento con Marie y Nygus-sensei a mejorando-dijo Stein con una sonrisa

-no me quejo-dijo subiendo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia pero la sonrisa burlona de su rostro no desaparecía

-como sea más Vale que le dé atención a mi clase de hoy por que esto vendrá en su proximo examen-dijo Stein. Mientras Maka miraba a otro lado y giraba el bisturí ente sus dedos para luego lanzarlo para que justamente cayera clavado en la mesa del profesor Stein.

El doctor siguió dando su clase, pasaron 3 horas hasta que por fin sonó la campana y el profesor dijo -bien no olviden que el examen es el proximo mes-y sin más se retiro

- por fin - dijo Soul con pereza mientras se estiraba de su silla-tengo hambre -dijo mientras se sobaba la panza

-ne~ Soul-Kun no sabes donde esta Maka- dijo Tsubaki.

- No. Creí que estaba contigo-dijo confundido

-Si lose pero de la nada desapareció-dijo preocupada

-oigan tampoco esta chrona - dijo racknaro, que ahora que se había separado del cuerpo de chrona era un humano , su pelo esta siempre revuelto y era negro como sus ojos siempre llevaba una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos en las mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla y unas vans negras

-cierto -dijo Soul- donde estarán esas dos

- Maka eres la mejor amiga sabes- dijo chrona muy feliz

-sabes que puedes contar con migo cuando quieras chrona por eso somos amigas-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-oye Maka-dijo chrona des pues de un rato de estar en silencio - mejor nos apuramos a ir a la cafetería no Valla hacer que Black Star se coma todo-

-si tienes razón pero no corras no baya hacer que te caigas se te alcé tu vestido de princesa-dijo para después reírse por que chrona llevaba un vestido blanco con costuras de flores negras en el pecho y Maka iba vestida con una blusa de botones blanca de manga corta usaba una corbata verde de rallas blancas y unos shorts de cuadros verdes y blancos

-¡NO ES JUSTO! No se lidiar con estas cosas- dijo mientras se deprimía

- no, no, no fue sin querer no te deprimas sino todo el esfuerzo de un año Seba por el desagüe .fue sin querer -dijo Maka alterada y preocupada

-perdón Maka -Chan avecé pasa creo que es algo que no podemos cambiar-dijo más calmada chrona-tranquila sea como sea siempre seremos amigas ¿no?-dijo Maka con una sonrisa

- Maka -sempai- Maka voltio y vio a una chica como de unos 11 años pelo negro bajita de ojos azules que bestia con unos jeans y una camisa blanca

-que pasa yuki- dijo Maka

-le mandan esto llego al shibusen dirigido para usted- dijo la chica entre cortado tratando de respirar y luego decir-bueno ya me voy tengo que ir a ver a shinigami sama- dijo para después irse

- adiós - dijeron al unísono Maka y chrona

-mira Maka es de España-dijo chrona sorprendida

-de España pero sino cons…..- Maka pensó y dijo

-chrona es de ella- dijo emocionada agarrando de los brazos agitándola de adelante asía atrás.

-!que¡

**Muajajaja los dejare con la duda**

**Miku: de seguro****SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ ya se izo una idea**

**Rin: no te pienso alar la de verde es la gran enemiga!**

**Miku: sigue molesta porque me tome todo el jugo de naranja**

**Rin: puede**

**Miku: va ten te compre uno**

**Rin: gracias al fin juguito (vos infantil)**

**Rin kagamine fuera paz~**

Corregido el 20/2/12


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: CARTAS Y CELOS PRIMERA PARTE**

CARTAS Y CELOS

-¡Que!- dijo chrona alterada

- eso significa que…- decía Maka con vos temblorosa

-¡hay que avisarle a Jacqueline y a Kim!- dijo chrona alterada

-decirnos que a nosotras - decía Kim desinteresada, mi entras Jacqueline se miraba las uñas y Kim las miraba con pereza

Unos grupo de chicos diviso a sus compañeras y pudieron ver como Kim sacudía como loca de adelante atrás de un lado a otro a la pobre Maka y gritaba- ¡Porque justo ahora, no puedes, hay que hacer algo y por qué no me dijiste antes!-mientras Jacqueline trataba separar a Kim de Maka antes de que la matara de un mareo y chrona trataba de jalar a Maka del brazo pero era inútil Kim la sujetaba muy fuerte de los hombros, la pobre de chrona le decía cosas que no se entendían por la distancia y de inmediato los chicos salieron corriendo al rescate de Maka incluyendo Ox antes de que Kim matara a Maka, por suerte Maka se logro zafar cuando los chico llegaron y Soul pregunto- ¿ qué pasa porque peleaban?- dijo agitado como los otros por correr ya que ellos estaban lejos cuando vieron la escenita de Kim , Maka , chrona y Jacqueline. Las chicas se tensaron y uno corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo. A lo que ellas respondieron al unísono algo nerviosas- ¡NA,… ¡NADA SON COSA NUESTRA!-para después reírse nerviosa mente mientras chrona jugaba con sus dedos, Kim tenía todavía una mano sobre los brazos de Maka, Jacqueline se rascaba la cabeza y Maka estaba inmóvil riendo nerviosa.

- Se puede saber que es que no estamos enteradas- dijo Liz refiriéndose a ella su hermana y Tsubaki

-nada que te importe escosa de nosotras cuatro - dijo indiferente y tajante Maka-

Y racknaro no olvides- dijo Kim mientras se acomodaba su uniforme que era igual al de Jacqueline, la falda era verde, una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga donde al final de la manga tenía dos rallas verdes que la decoraban horizontalmente y una blanca en medio y tenía como una corbata de color verde

-se puede saber ¿Por qué? -dijo Liz muy insistente -

-además porque racknaro lo sabe y yo no- dijo Soul como enojado no le gustaba que Maka le ocultara cosas

-es que no se puede p….- pero Jacqueline no pudo terminar por que racknaro y chrona le taparon la boca

-oye Maka que es esa carta, tiene que ver con la razón del porque peleaban tu y Kim- dijo Liz extrañada

- C…carta cua…cual carta- dijo Maka mientras la escondía detrás de si

- eso que ocultas Maka-Chan-dijo Tsubaki mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice

-haber dame - dijo Soul quitándole la carta a Maka bruscamente

- oye dame -dijo Maka mientras le pisaba un pie y cuando él se agacho por el dolor Maka le quito la carta

- por favor Maka dinos que es esa carta para que Liz deje de hacer berrinches - dijo death the Kid mientras señalaba Liz para después meter su mano dentro de su pantalón de mezclilla que combinaba muy bien con su comisa negra can la cara de shinigami-sama en medio.

-¡Bien quieren saber!-dijo Maka muy sonrojada por que, cuando piso a Soul este paso cerca de sus pechos al quitarle la carta.

-por favor - dijo Soul mientras se sobaba el pie

-es una carta que me mandaron desde España y solo lo podemos ver Kim, Jacqueline chrona, racknaro y yo. No podemos decir nada más ni siquiera quien la mando así que no molesten-

-¿y porque no Maka?-dijo Soul preocupado

-porque lo prometimos-dijo Maka medio seria e inflando los cachetes todavía sonrojada

-tiene que ver con lo de España, una de las pasadas misiones de rastreo donde fuimos nosotras y este -dijo Kim mientras agarraba la carta de las manos de Maka.

-¡oye no me traten como si fuera una cosa!- dijo racknaro enojado

-perdón tranquilo- dijo Jacqueline mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

-bueno, bueno perdón Maka te prometo que no vuelve a suceder - dijo Soul mientras agarraba una de las manos de Maka y la agarraba del mentón para que lo vira a los ojos.

Al verlo todos dijeron a la vez -¡BESO, BESO!- y Maka y Soul se separaron rápida mente con un pequeño sonrojo, Maka miraba asía otro lado mientras justaba sus manos asía atrás, mientras Soul miraba asía otro lado y se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha y Jacqueline dijo

- ¡separasen a Kim y a Ox cuando empezaron a salir!-para después reírse.

-¡Jacqueline!- gritaron Kim y Ox sonrojados y todos se pusieron a reír inclusive chrona.

-chicos mejor vamos a la cafetería…! SU DIOS SE MUERE DE HAMBRE! - grito estrepitosamente Black Star

-apoyo a Black Star - dijo Maka tartamudeando todavía sonrojada

-Bueno, bueno pero primero debemos ir por nuestro dinero en los lockers - dijo Soul con su típica pose cool con las manos dentro de su pantalón de mezclilla rojo y que combinaba a la perfección con su camisa blanca y sus vans negras de cuadros rojos.

Todos asintieron y fueron por su dinero a los 2 minutos lograron divisor los lockers eran rojos median como un metro ochenta y era una por persona.

Soul al abrir su locker, cayeron unas veintidós cartas de sus fansgirl de peticiones de técnicos mujeres

-poco cool- dijo Soul sin ganas, mientras las levantaba las metía a su casillero

- pensé que serian mas Soul- dijo Kid extrañado-pensé que si te convertías en death scythe tendrías mas fans - dijo para después serrar su casillero con la billetera en la mano

-Kid eres muy inocente esas solo son las de la mitad del día - dijo Liz mientras se ponía una mano en la frente bajaba la mirada y negaba barias beses con la cabeza

-ten onne-Chan- dijo Patty mientras le daba una billetera de color rosa y ella se quedaba con una que era de color azul marino.-gracias Patty - dijo Liz

-tienes razón Liz, esas son solo las de esta hora - dijo Maka con tono burlesco para después abrir su locker de donde salió no una sino fueron unas cien cartas. Maka todavía con la mano en la puerta del locker viendo asía el suelo donde estaban las cartas no celo creía. A lo que Liz dijo-Mira Maka Soul no es el único es mas tu le ganaste con tus fansboys - para después reírse junto con los demás menos Soul

-solo te buscan porque creaste una death scythe Maka no deberías de hacerles caso- dijo muy frío e indiferente para azotar la puerta del casillero

-bueno, bueno está bien pero lo menos, lo que puedo hacer es leerlas-dijo para después agacharse seguida de Soul para recoger las cartas cuando cada uno tenía una pila Maka se quito las ligas de sus dos coletas y con estas amaro las dos pilas de cartas para que su pelo quedara totalmente suelto para que cayera delicada mente en su hombros y su fleco desmechado le tapar un poco los ojos mientras terminaba de acomodarlas

-viejo no será que estas celoso de la pecho-plano- dijo Black Star mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin interés. En eso Maka se paro furiosa y le dijo mas bien le grito

-you are so stupid-para después darle una bofetada, azotar la puerta de su casillero e irse indignada a la cafetería, pero esto fue impedido por Soul.

-Maka no te enojes así es Black -dijo Soul ya parado agorándola de la mano mientras la otra estaba dentro de su bolsillo

- OK- dijo Maka con los cachetes inflados

-mejor nos apuramos porque si no, no alcanzamos comida - dijo chrona

-hai- dijeron todos

En el camino Maka se acerco a Kim y le dijo- luego hablamos de la carta-par depuse quitársela y guardarla

**Perdón es que mi hermano me secuestro el cargador**

**y luego con las lecciones de música**

**y la limpieza de casa no pude escribir perdón la próxima el cap será la segunda parte jeje**

**Rin kagamine fuera paz ~ **

Corregido el 20/2/12


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: IMPORTANTE**

miku:etttoooo... rin no puede escribir por que...

len: digamos que ...

rin:soy culpable matenme me odio waaaaaaa...

len:caallate miren lo que pasa es que por eror le rompi la ca,ara de fotos nueva a rin y no lo sabe mi madre asi que esta que la lleva el demonio

miku:si ademas no le llega inspirasion y seprepara mental mente para el castigori

rin:miki salvame kaiko , neru, lili salvenme mevan amatar TTT-TTT

MIKI:tranquila len trabajara en el cafe meid y tecomprara una igual

kaiko:si tiene rason y la rota la escandemos y sino la compra

neru y lili:! YO LO CASTRO¡

len: NO PORFABOR

todas las chicas ban y abrasan arin des consolada mientras chilla

kaito: telodije len... bueno no abra capitulo asta nuevo aviso


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: ¿qué pasa aquí?**

Hola o como diría shinigami-sama domo domomina~

Bueno me presentare, porque han de pensar que soy rin kagamine y no, no lo soy, soy Mari (abreviación de mi nombre) y se preguntaran" ¡¿Qué diablos ases tu aquí?", fácil rin está descansando y yo subiré los caps. Y lo de la última vez se acordaran. En capítulos anteriores

_Miku: etttoooo... rin no puede escribir por que..._

_Len: digamos que..._

_Rin: soy culpable mátenme me odio waaaaaaa..._

_Len: cállate miren lo que pasa es que por error le rompí la cámara de fotos nueva a rin y no lo sabe mi madre así que esta que la lleva el demonio_

_Miku: si además no le llega inspiración y se prepara mental mente para el castigo_

_Rin: Miku sálvame kaiko, neru, lili sálvenme me van amatar TTT-TTT_

_MIKI: tranquila len trabajara en el café meid y tecomprara una igual_

_Kaiko: si tiene razón y la rota la escondemos y sino la compra_

_Neru y lili! YO LO CASTRO ¡_

_Len: NO PORFABOR_

_Todas las chicas van y abrasan a rin des consolada mientras chilla_

_Kaito: te lo dije len... bueno no abra capitulo hasta nuevo aviso_

Bueno al fin y al cabo hicimos pensar a zatzune Miku que fue kaito… pobre ¬u¬

Rin: jiji hola

Mari: whataa faq?

Rin: jeje ya vine meiko no me dejo viajar dice que tienen que venir todos con migo

Mari: porque o qué? ¬w¬u

Rin: que por que soy muy chiquita para ir a la playa sola así que…..

Todos: vamos ¡!

Mari: ok aquí va el cap. por cierto tratare de corregir las faltas de ortografía de los capítulos anteriores

Vamos Maka porque no- dijo insistente Soul, porque quería saber de quién era la carta.

-no Soul- dijo Maka secamente para darle una mordida a su emparedado, a lo que Soul puso cara de niño pequeño regañado.

–moho~ Maka anda si- dijo mientras la miraba de frente como perito huérfano-carajo, dije que no y si sigues te pego un súper mega Maka-chop-mientras lo miraba a los ojos desafiante mente (porque estaba en frente de él) y cruzaba sus brazos sobre la maesa.

-vamos quiero saber… es de tu novio y solo Kim, racknaro, chrona y Jacqueline saben y no confías en mi para decirlo- dijo molesto volteando asía otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-baka-dijo Maka y se dedico a comer sin darle atención a su compañero

- déjala Soul-dijo Black star, algo que sorprendió mucho a Maka, lo cual duro poco ya que el peli-azul agrego-la pecho plano ni siquiera tiene no vio lo seguro es que es de alguna factura de libros-para después reír se estrepitosamente lo cual causa un gran enojo en Maka que con un comentario malo mas asía su persona explotaría… y Soul tuvo que hablar

-Ha, ja, ja ,buena esa Black tienes razón la pecho plano nunca tendrá un no..-no pudo terminar ya que su "adorada" técnica le tiro toda su gaseosa en la cabeza al pobre de Soul y a Black star su pobre pedazo de pastel de fresas en la cara, para después decir

-y todavía te dignas a decir que quieres ser un mejor compañero-para parase de la mesa y llevarse las cartas y después agregar- mejor compañera ni que puta madre Soul ¡te odio!- dijo para salir corriendo de la cafetería.

-carajo que hice- dijo Soul muy arrepentido-¡Maka espera, perdón!-Soul salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tras de Maka pero de la nada se es cucho una explosión y un grito desgarrador-¡Maka ¡-grito Soul desesperado mientras corría más rápido, se escucharon unas sirenas, eran las sirenas de alerta de shibusen, lo que indicaba que atacaban shibusen.

Se oían los gritos de los profesores diciendo que todo técnico y arma se preparaban que al parecer unas brujas querían a tacar shibusen, pero a Soul eso no le importaba ahora lo que le importaba era encontrar a Maka, que podía estar en riesgo.

-Soul-grito alguien.-¡Maka!-dijo Soul viendo a Maka desde la ventana del 3 piso , Soul quiso salir pero al querer sacar la mano fue aventado lejos

-¡Kim!-grito Oxford, fue cuando se fijo que avía un gran hueco en la pared y era como tapado por un manto anaranjado semi trasparente que era el mismo que cubría la ventana

-¡¿Kim? –grito Soul para salir corriendo y ver como estaba

-Kim reacciona por favor-decía Jacqueline apunto de llorara

-Jacqueline que paso-dijo con fundido Soul y Ox, mientras intentaba pararse

–un hechizo al parecer rodea shibusen-dijo Jacqueline mientras que con ayuda de Soul trataban de poner en pie a Kim -¡¿y Maka?-dijo Kim alterada con los ojos abiertos como platos, cedió cuenta que Maka estaba en la entrada de shibusen peliando solo sin armas mientras otras armas trataban de destruir el hechizo- demonios tendré que usar artillería pesada-dijo con una sonrisa sínica extendiendo su mano para que Jacqueline se transformara y con su magia (la de Kim) destruyeron la barrera

-¡Maka!-grito Soul desesperado para luego a ventarse desde el hueco de la pared, sus ojos no lo podían creer Maka tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y una alma roja flotando cerca de ella

Mari: hasta aquí

Rin: gracias me canse de escribir tu solo dictas

Mari: se supone que esto lo empesamos des pues de el anuncio en vacaciones rin¬¬

Rin: tabien pero luego segimos

Neru y Miku: ya hagan su tarea floja

Las dos: carajo ¬3¬

**Corregido el 20/2/12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: que pasa aquí 2**

-¡Maka!-grito Soul desesperado para luego a ventarse desde el hueco de la pared, sus ojos no lo podían creer, Maka tirada en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y una alma roja flotando cerca de ella

Soul corría todo lo que su cuerpo podía para llegar a Maka pero justo a mitad del camino un kishin sumamente extraño a pareció, el kishin era alto como de unos 2 metros flaco de cuerpo, gordo de panza, lo cual le recordó a Soul la vez que pelearon con Jack el destripador, pero este llevaba una máscara tipo fantasma de la opera ,pero esta tenia rastros de sangre seca, estaba vestido de traje azul desgarrado en ciertas partes tenía un los brazos unas cuchillas que sobresalían y en la espalda al parecer una a metralleta…corrección era una a metralleta , Soul se puso en modo de defensa asiendo que unos de sus brazos se convirtiera en guadaña listo para atacar a su enemigo pero lo que Soul vio no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo el kishin saco de lana da una granada explosiva la cual casi no esquiva a no ser que algo o mejor dicho alguien la levantaba rápidamente del suelo, y _eso_que lo levanto del suelo era Maka con unas preciosas a las de ángel tipo mecánicas en la espalda que por lo que vio eran parte de su alma, Soul salió de sus pensamientos cuando la grana exploto donde él había estado segundos antes, donde pudo haber muerto a no ser de Maka que volaba con gran velocidad hasta las escaleras de shibusen donde lo dejo delicadamente… lo que Soul vio fue sorprendente, impensable, único, increíble, sin palabras se quedo Soul. Maka caminado lentamente asía a aquel kishin para en el camino agarrar una vara de metal que estaba en el suelo que alguna vez fue parte de la estructura del shibusen la cual termino en el pecho de el kishin hasta atravesarlo justo en el corazón manchando a Maka de delicadas pero pequeñas manchas de sangre en su rostro y una parte de su ropa.

-¡bastardo!-siseo Maka al termina de matar a el kishin mientras el alma flotaba y capturaba la a metralleta, pero de la nada Maka se desvaneció, todo se volvió negro para ella.

-Maka-dijo en un susurro Soul para después gritar- Maka –Soul salió corriendo hasta Maka

Todo era confuso Soul no entendía nada, solo entendía que algo le pasaba a Maka, que Maka tenía alas y que ella estaba desmallada, o eso parecía hasta que Maka se levanto. Maka se levanto dificultosa mente Soul solo acelero el paso y un kishin se le atravesó Soul saco un filo de guadaña de su espalda y atravesó el kishin para así llegar rápido asía a Maka y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Maka estas bien- dijo Soul preocupado

-sí, si auch- dijo Maka mientras apretaba un costado de su cintura- ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Soul preocupado-un kishin me lastimo, pero tranquilo no lo suficiente para no poder combatir- dijo Maka forzando una sonrisa por el dolor.

-Ángela- grito alguien, pero Soul no pudo ver quien yaqué, en eso, de las manos de Soul fue arrebatada Maka por la magia de una bruja mientras escuchaba unas explosiones.- ¡Maka, bastarda suéltala!- grito Soul y en eso ….

Hehehe se me acabo la inspiración pero continuo luego bey, bey

20/2/12


	10. Chapter 10

¡Maka, bastarda suéltala!- grito Soul y en eso Soul solo pudo ver como Maka era lanzada por los aires y aparecía una burbuja negra que la atrapo y lo último que vio Soul de Maka fue su mano que se asomo por un momento antes de ser absorbida junto con el resto del cuerpo dentro de la burbuja. Maka con todas sus fuerzas intentaba salir de aquella burbuja pero mientras más golpeaba o gritara más débil se ponía ella hasta que se desmallo dentro de aquella burbuja.

Maka se encontraba flotando en un lugar negro muy distinto al de la burbuja donde asía unos momentos se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la chica confundida mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente en ese raro lugar, avanzo y avanzo; ese lugar parecía no tener fin hasta que Maka se encontró con una puerta gigantesca, era de madera, sin duda de roble pensó Maka al ver la puerta tan grande y pesada, media unos dos o tres metros tenía un detallado algo rustico, en media de la puerta había tallada en unas grandes letras "recuerdos "Maka no se fijo en lo que decía la puerta y solo la abrió.

Una luz blanca la deslumbro, aturdiéndola por unos momentos.

-la santa progenitora que me pario- dijo Maka asombrada, mientras veía alrededor suyo; era un cuarto blanco lleno de repisas con libros, Maka pudo sentir el frio de el piso de azulejo blanco debajo de sus pies y entonces fue que noto como había cambiado su ropa. De su blusa y short ahora tenía un vestido blanco y estaba descalza.

-esto sí que es raro- dijo con voz baja Maka.

Siguió caminado, sin dejar de ver a todos lados como una pequeña niña por primera vez en una dulcería, sin saber que dulce querer.

Maka se detuvo enfrente de un estante donde en lo alto decía, "infancia".

-infancia- pronuncio Maka-espera un momento- dijo Maka dudosa e intrigada mientras llevaba una mana a su barbilla y se puso a pensar unos segundos- si dice infancia esta sección eso quiere decir que… estos son mis recuerdos –dijo Maka sorprendida llegar a su con colusión.

-bueno creo que no me ara tan mal ver algo de mi infancia- dijo Maka mientras tomaba un libro al azar y el que escogió era muy llamativo y al parecer por eso lo agarro; él libro en si no era precioso sino viejo y descuidado, se notaba que nunca había sido tocado ya que estaba amarado con un listón rojo que se notaba como nuevo y era muy suave al tacto.

-para parecer jamás leído, esta, muy maltratado-dijo Maka mientras pasaba la palma de su mano sobre el libro para luego sujetar después la punta del listón rojo vino y lo jalo desnatando aquel pequeño moño y abrir el libro. De repente una rafa de viento que salió de quien sabe donde empezó a soplar fuertemente y empezaron a cambiar rápidamente las hojas del libro, el viento paro y las hojas dejaron de cambiarse.

-¿Qué demonios?-grito Maka asusta mientras que con las dos manos sostenía el libro observaba como de este salía unas luces de colores y luego unos recuadros que eran como unas imágenes animadas.

Maka lentamente acerco su mano a una de las imágenes pero se detuvo un momento y regreso su mano pero después se armo de valor y toco la imagen. La imagen la absorbió tan sólo al tocarla.

_-¡ya me tienes harta spirit, eres un maldito mujeriego, ni porque tengamos una hija te puedes controlar!- gritan desde la planta baja de un piso._

_-¡pues así me conociste, tu ya sabias que era así!- grito spirit. Spirit y kami Albarn tenían otra de sus discusiones sin darle atención a su pobre hija que estaba encerada en su cuarto con la puerta serrada apoyada en esta, mientras lloraba y abrasaba a un pequeño oso de peluche._

_-¿Por qué, porque?- decía la pequeña niña.-no, me quedare aquí – dijo la niña para sí tratando evitar los gritos de sus padres la perturbaran mas._

_La pequeña niña agarro a su osito fuerte mente y lo dejaba bajo las sabanas y salió sin hacer ruido de su cuarto, bajo por las escaleras llego a la puerta principal la abrió y la cerro sin hacer ruido; por suerte no pasaban carros y la niña salió corriendo a dirección asía el parque, que estaba a unas 4 cuadras de su casa._

_-guau, esta precioso el par que en esta época del año- dijo la chiquilla mientras se acercaba a los columpios y se sentaba en uno y se empezaba a mecer lentamente._

_-hola- dijo una niña que al parecer tenía la misma edad que Maka._

_-hola- respondió Maka aturdida._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo lo chica mientras le sonreía dulce mente_

_- no le digo mi nombre a extraños- dijo Maka seria_

_-moo~ (8) pero si no soy extraña entre ayer al colegio vamos en la misma clase, pero tu nombre no me lose-_

_- tú eres la chica nueva- dijo Maka, pero sonó más a pregunta_

_-si ahora si me dice tu nombre- dijo la niña con cierta felicidad _

_-me llamo Maka, Maka Albarn ¿y tú?-respondió_

_-yo soy Alice lance, un gusto Maka- dijo la chica que extendió una mano enfrente de ella_

_-igual mente Alice- dijo Maka mientras se paraba del columpio y estrechaba la mano de la chica_

_- jugamos- dijo feliz la chica _

_- sí, si me gustaría jugar contigo-dijo emocionada_

_El recuerdo se empezó a oscurecer y todo desaparecía junto con los pasos de las niñas._

_-_¿Qué? No espera- grito Maka mientras extendía la mano asía el recuerdo

Maka sintió como si la jalaran y todo se puso negro.

Lo último que vio Maka fue la cara de una chica al abrir los ojos y desmallarse o trabes.

-¡Maka!-gritaron y eso fue lo último que escucho antes de un golpe seco.

Una maquina registraba los latidos del corazón de una pequeña muchacha, para ser más claros Maka Albarn, en una habitación blanca un rayo de luz entraba por las persianas de la única ventana del cuarto anunciando un amanecer, en la cama Maka estaba conectada a un respirador artificial, un electro cardiograma, y un suero. Maka empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Lentamente se fue reincorporando en la cama.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto Maka en un pequeño susurro de extrañeza y confusión mientras observaba su cuerpo y el lugar donde estaba; no era la enfermería de shibusen, obviamente era un hospital y esto lo supo por el hecho de que todo era blanco y el olor a cloro de las sábanas y la bata que traía puesta. Entonces fue que observo su cuerpo, sus manos envueltas en vendas, toco su cabeza y sintió unas venda que rodeaban su cabeza, quito lenta mente las sabanas blancas aperas de sus piernas y noto como sus dos piernas estaban envueltas en vendas y gasas e intento moverlas pero no pudo ya que un dolor insoportable la invadió al hacer esto.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso'-pregunto extrañada Maka.

Perdón por la tardanza pero hubo problemas técnicos jejejejejeje le s pido volver a leer la historia ya que se corrió en la mas que se pudo (me confundo en ciertas palabras)

Pagina de like

**www. / pages/Rin-kagamine1/ 213615148733864**

No olbides quitar los espacios


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**historia cancelada hasta nuevo aviso **


End file.
